Near Feelings
by Skitch123
Summary: Mello disappears when Near thinks that their relationship is perfect. Two years later, Near found out that Mello is now an amateour model and wants to have again the relationship he had with Near. But Near is too heart-broken to go back. AU, nearxmello


I was in literature class, looking at the same sky that always shines away from us. It never changes, but why do we change? Why we have to be constantly changing and adapting to different situations or environments?

Two years ago I was happy. For the first time in my life I felt like I had a reason to smile, to be alive.

It might sounds obsessive or stupid… but that reason was, the person I was in love… His name was Mello. Of course, that wasn't his real name, but he didn't like to be called by his first name.

Mello… he was my everything. My first love, my first boyfriend, my first kiss and my first time…

He just disappeared, like the dust when the wind blows. He never said anything to me; we had been dating for two years at that time, I can't recall if I did something wrong… and I don't want to think that… he got bored of me…

We had a mutual friend. Matt, he disappeared with Mello, it kills me to think that two of the people I most cared about, abandoned me.

"Class dismissed"

Everyone went out running like hungry animals. I just stay there, and wait for the other teacher to come, I don't really eat, not since two years ago, I'm fine with water, but, it's not like I'm anorexic, I just don't feel hungry.

School was over and I went right to home.

I was at the bus stop; some kids were noisy or loud with their vulgar music.

Behind us there was an electronic shop, with a lot of TVs behind the glass, these people were driving me crazy, so I watched the stupids commercials in the TV's. All of them were in the same channel. This wasn't really helping me, so I was about to walk home when I heard…

_"…Fashion week here in Winchester, England! Yes, you heard right!" _

I didn't know why, but my eyes flew over the TVs again, I don't even have a "sense" of fashion… but… I felt like this was important, for some weird reason…

"_We'll introduce you our young-new models! Today, November 20__th__! In the central park, the host our beautiful, MISA-CHAN! And…"_

Foolishness.

Even if I thought that… I found myself walking right to the central park, what the hell was I waiting to find there?

I could see the bunch of models standing there, just posing and smiling, people were crazy about them, the guy from the TV said that they were new models… why is everybody excited if they are not that famous then? If being skinny is that great… then I could join them.

I was about to leave when my eyes saw him.

When my heart started running like it was going to jump and never come back.

That beautiful shinny blonde hair, such sweet smile, those crystal blue eyes, i-it was him… It was Mello…

I swear I could die right now; my mind was not playing with me, isn't it? I just was there standing terrified.

Suddenly he caught my gaze, he wasn't smiling anymore, he looked at me in the same way I looked at him, my body was trembling, I saw him whispering something to the big man behind him, what was I doing? I just saw again the love of my life and I'm here all shaking and scared like a kitty cat?

No, I need an explanation; I need to know why he left me without saying a word… But what could I say? Does he remember me? O-Of course he does! B-But I… I'm scared…

My feet moved by itself backwards.

I wanted to run, but when finally I was decided to escape, a big man in front of me took me by my shoulder.

"E-Excuse me?" I barely said.

"You're coming with me, kid"

"W-What?!" He literally took me up from my waist and I didn't know where he was taking me, somewhere in the park, I was in shock, but for some reason, I knew I wasn't in danger "P-Please put me down!"

"Geez, kid, just wait, today might be your lucky day".

I heard a door opening.

When he threw me inside I could understand why this was my "lucky day". He was here, looking at me and licking his lips at the same time, that was sexy, he knew I loved that, Mello knew everything about me because I gave it to him.

I didn't say a word, I felt like the biggest coward in the world. Mello walked to me and looked at me from feet to head, I could feel his hand around my waist as his other hand took my chin, forcing me to look him right in the eyes, I couldn't move, but my body was shaking no more.

"Hey, my lover". Before I could answer, he broke the short distance from us and kissed me passionately as he took my body closer to his.

**Yes it was very short ! Tell me if you liked this :3. ly all 3.**


End file.
